Field of the Invention
The invention relates to content distribution techniques and to personal video recorders (PVRs).
Background Art
The video cassette recorder (VCR) has been used for many years to allow users to record video programming to tape for personal use. Most modern video cassette recorders (VCRs) include a programmable memory to allow users to program the VCR in advance to later record a particular program. In this way, at the programmed time, the VCR tunes to the programmed channel and records the present video programming to tape. Over time, the VCR programmable memory feature has been enhanced to simplify programming.
Today, many viewers have turned to the personal video recorder (PVR) to record video programming for personal use. The PVR usually includes a hard disk drive and records video programming as digital video files on the hard disk drive. The PVR is able to provide all of the functionality associated with the traditional VCR, and provide some additional capabilities. One of these additional capabilities that has become quite popular is the ability to pause, rewind, and fast forward live broadcast programming.
Existing PVRs have been quite successful, but some have perceived certain disadvantages associated with the PVR. U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0208767 A1 enumerates some perceived disadvantages of the PVR and describes network-based interactive programming and services. All content is recorded at the headend and a content license approach is utilized where a user may reserve programs.